


In your arms.

by Dadchitaughtmehowtofly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort Food, Daichi feels conflicted, Fluff, Kuroo feels conflicted too, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, University, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadchitaughtmehowtofly/pseuds/Dadchitaughtmehowtofly
Summary: A whole year with Kuroo and not only he's never had a breakdown, but he misses him.He misses having him around.





	In your arms.

In your arms.

He's tired, so tired that he doesn't know how he's been moving his legs and feet, step by step, for the last 20 minutes.

It shouldn't take this long from his work place to home, but it looks as if the distance doesn't want to be filled.  
'Little steps, one by one' he keeps telling himself 'almost there'.

Daichi has always felt strong: his thick thighs, the broad shoulders and the well shaped arms have never given him reason to feel weak.  
And if not for the body, he could say the exact same thing for his temper.

But after a day like this, after a rainy, gray, unlucky day like this one, he's not sure about anything anymore.

The deep and unmovable desire to be at home is the only remaining thought in his head: a warm meal and the safe feeling of his blankets wrapping him in like a taco, this is what keeps him moving.

Is Kuroo gonna be home or is he coming back late at night again?  
Later he's been spending more time in the library than he does at home: he gets up later than Daichi, who has the first turn at his part time job, and comes back home a lot later (often drunk).

Of course Daichi cannot whine over it, because Kuroo's keeping is end of the roommate-agreement and Daichi keeps finding his meals ready to warm up everyday after all, but in some way the fact that Kuroo’s never there to eat them with him is starting to get annoying.

It all began about two weeks before.  
At first Daichi thought that Kuroo had to study harder for his exams, but since when had he to?  
He's always been a minimum effort-maximum results kind of guy, so why now of all times is he taking distances?

Daichi cannot say he knows Kuroo as a family member, nor as a childhood friend, but you learn a lot from sharing a house with someone and in a way he got used to having the lazy-assed cat around.  
Maybe he got even more than used... maybe he got fond of him.

A drop falls right on his head.  
"Oh no please, no! I forgot my umbrella at the shop!" He says between his teeth bringing his chin up, challenging the sky to definitely sign this day as the worst Tokyo day since an whole year from his transfer.  
Another drop falls right into his left eye.  
Daichi curses under his breath and then he takes a look at his surroundings 'I'm near.' He says recognizing the convenience store at the end of the street.

He just can't go quicker: he ran out of energy after having lost the bus which usually brings him from UNI to work when he has the last turn.  
He's had to make all the way running to not arrive late.

In 5 he's finally in front of his own door.  
It's a cute door actually, painted in a strange bluish color.  
On the right there's the ring bell and a tag with his and Kuroo's name on it.  
A low chuckle leaves his lips, as a strange feeling fills his chest.

At the beginning, when they first came to live together, Kuroo wanted at all costs his name to be the first one in the order.  
Thinking about it now, Daichi couldn't really care less about a trivial matter like this, but then, when it first came out, he just couldn't let go. 

Obviously Daichi won his title as first-on-the-door-tag and Kuroo pouted for an entire week.  
Their first week.  
He can't believe it all was that simple one only year ago.

A finger lingers a bit more on the tag.  
A whole year with Kuroo and not only he's never had a breakdown, but he misses him.  
He misses having him around.  
He misses seeing him in the kitchen trying new "formulas" (yes, formulas, because -and he quotes-"cooking is chem, Daichi!").  
He misses their beer and film nights even if he doesn't know how could he miss them since he was asleep for the most of them.

He misses even the study nights they spent together, sitting at the kitchen table and trying at first to keep each other awake, but then ending up challenging one another for who resisted the longer.

He misses him and for how much Daichi tries to escape from the thought, he just can't lie to himself when he's relieved to hear the unstable and noisy steps of his drunk flatmate passing through the door late at night.  
He cannot lie to himself when the apartment seems too big and all he wants is to hear Kuroo as he laughs loudly and makes jokes about his bed hair (as if he could talk) or his ability to burn everything he tries to cook. 

He wants to be brought in other stupid challenges and to fight about the things Kuroo throws on the floor when he comes home.  
He wants to sit in front of him on the kitchen table a watch him as he reads following the words with a finger, mouthing them with his lips.

He wants to see the mess he makes everytime he eats and the way he moves his head on a side whenever a scene in a film is too emotional and he needs to step out of the screen and take some distance.

He doesn't want a silence treatment, he doesn't deserve it.  
This is what he's thinking as he steps into his apartment with a nervous frown on his face.

A noise from the kitchen, a sweet smell in the air "Yo Daichi!"  
'Kuroo's home' it's everything he can think about now, as if the other’s presence put an end at his previous flow of thoughts.  
"Y-yo" he's able to say.

"Oh my god, you're a mess! What's happened to you?" Daichi cannot say a word, he's too tired to answer in a decent way to anything.  
"Ok, we can talk later, I'll finish with the food and you go have a shower." He says, but Daichi is already on his way to the bathroom and in the distance he can hear "hope sweet curry is okay."

Sweet curry's his favorite.

**

In 10 he's done with the shower, in 5 he's got his pajama on and he's heading in the kitchen.  
Kuroo doesn't have his apron on anymore, and he's clinging to the fridge, waiting for him to come.  
The dinner is ready and it's on the table.  
"Hungry?" Kuroo asks sitting in his chair and pointing at the one in front of him.  
"Yeah, starving."  
Daichi sits.  
The aroma of the curry is inebriating and comforting.  
He takes a spoonful in his mouth, 'Maybe today's not been this bad' he thinks.

"How was your day? I haven't seen you at practice today." Asks Kuroo out of nowhere.  
It's strange, it's not that it's a new thing for them, chatting like this, but it's more... it's definitely on the tense side of strange.  
There's something in the air, something unsaid, something dangerous.

"I had the last turn, too, I had to cover for Yui who had a date."  
Kuroo nods understandingly.  
Silence falls again. 

Tension. 

Daichi is simply too tired to accept this...thing, so he rolls his eyes, puts down his spoon sighing and then says: "What is it, Kuroo? First you clearly avoid me, now you come back home as if nothing's ever happened and behave in this... strange way?  
I'm too tired to even think about it now, so please tell me what I have done and put my poor soul at peace."

Maybe he's used his captain voice because Kuroo looks very out of it, kinda worried or something Daichi can't clearly recognize.

Kuroo lower his face, fixing his plate and playing with his food: "I'm not angry at you, Dai, I'm angry at myself because I forgot about everyone and everything else in these two weeks but me. I've had this strange crisis about myself and my identity and I just... my head simply turned off." 

All the tension, whatever was hiding in the air some moment before, is now disappearing and Daichi can see a small smile in Kuroo's mouth, something tasting like relief and acceptance.

"But then, when I heard you exiting that door at six in the morning and I was left alone in this house, a thought hit me."  
Daichi stops him: "That's some progress!"  
"Oh come on! I'm trying to be serious here!"  
He laughs and Daichi feels relieved.

"What I was trying to say is that I understood that I don't want to be alone and that whatever I'm being through I don't have to face it by myself as I always did."

He takes a moment to reorganize his thoughts and to take some deep breaths.  
A moment in which Daichi simply looks at him with a soft smile on his lips and a pair of warm eyes.

"What I'm saying is that I want your your help, I want you to be a part of the answer I'm looking for. I wa- I don't want to be alone in this if I can have you by my side. So please, forgive me and take care of me, Daichi."

Kuroo's still looking intently at his plate, thing that makes clear he's not told everything he had to, but Daichi's content with this for the moment, so he smiles and moves his head aside trying to catch Kuroo's eyes with his.

"Of course I'm forgiving you, I was never angry to begin with, I was only missing you, you dickhead! So I'll only be happier if you tell me that you want me beside you."

Kuroo's smiling knowingly now, ready for one of his joke, but Daichi for once is quicker and "Now, please, eat fast or after dinner I'm going to bed and I won't be able to stop to watch tv with you."

The rest of the meal is consumed in silence.  
A warm, relaxing silence of which Daichi is more than grateful.

**

TV is quite boring today, and Kuroo opted for an astronomy documentary that Daichi would really enjoy if only he wasn't tired as fuck and his head didn't feel this heavy.  
It takes only 5 minutes on the sofa for him to close his eyes.  
He's still vigile when he feels strong arms holding him, his head falls on Kuroo's shoulder, his back on Kuroo's broad chest.

He likes it.  
And he hates that he likes it.  
He hates feeling weak or exposed, and he hates even more the fact that it feels so good to be weak and exposed in his arms.

He's never been fragile, but he likes how Kuroo's warmth is able to make him feel safe and protected as if he is precious.  
'Why has it to be him' he asks himself as conscience is slowly leaving him.  
But he doesn't want to go to sleep, not yet.  
He wants to let himself enjoy this for a little more and he wants to hate himself, for this, a little more.

He wants to linger in Kuroo's arms and feel as his own heart slows with his breath as if this was meant to be, as if he was meant to stay in his arms and his arms were meant to be holding him.  
He hates this thing, all of it seems to be made to drive him crazy, insane, though everything is calm and peaceful as he thinks that he'd hate to fall in love with him, but that maybe it is already too late to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing!  
> Thanks for reading and follow me on [Tumblr](http://dadchitaughtmehowtofly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
